Supernatural with a Few Twists
by GleeGeek4Life
Summary: Two girls who live a semi-normal life get sucked into the Hunter World when demons come after them. Add Sam, Dean, an Adam that lives, Cas, John, Shawn, Charlotte, and Bobby, and you get Supernatural. ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Holly here, just telling you about a story that will be added to the long list of stories that are not finished, but are going pretty good! Okay, be patient, I love you!**

**~GleeGeek4Life**

The sky was painted a dull gray, an almost depressing color, and two girls thought it fit their mood perfectly. Charlotte and Shawn Mack glanced sorrowfully out the window of their dad's house, thumping coming from downstairs. Realizing they wouldn't be able to go out any time soon, the two walked out of the room, arms crossed delicately over their chests, shivers wracking their bodies.

Shawn, who was a quirky blond, walked into the den first, quickly followed by Charlotte, and they stopped short when they saw their dad standing with another man. Shawn glanced towards her father, fear clearly written on her face. She was sure Charlotte's face was the same, seeing as they don't have many people come to visit them.

The man looked at their father, who in turn looked at the young girls. Charlotte hid behind Shawn's shoulder as the man approached them. "Hi there, girls. My name is John; I'm a friend of your father's." Shawn gulped, looking at her dad's face, looking for any sign that might make her not trust this man. Seeing nothing, she squared her shoulders and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, John. Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" John grinned at the girl, before turning his attention back to their father. "You taught them well, Mark. Are they ready though?" John asked curiously, sparing a glance at the two shivering girls. Markus nodded, eyes shifting to his daughters.

Shawn was putting on a brave front, while Charlotte was shaking with fear of what John was talking about. "Are you going to train them, Mark, or do you want me to?" John asked his old friend, jerking his head towards the kids standing behind him. Mark sighed, running a hand over his face. He knew he couldn't train them, and his safest bet was to hand them over to John, who would protect them with his life.

"You do it, you take them and train them, take them on a job with you, let them kill some things, and make sure they survive." Mark ordered; his heart heavy when he saw the hurt and betrayal on his oldest daughter's face. John nodded, before turning to the girls. "Go gather your things, kiddos. You're gonna come stay with me and my sons, alright." Shawn rolled her eyes, before spinning on her heal and stalking back to her room, Charlotte hot on her heals.

Charlotte was standing in her closet, packing all of her clothes into a duffle bag, while her sister was in her room, probably doing the same, also adding a few electronics she couldn't live without. Moving her red hair out of her eyes, Charlotte continued with her clothes, throwing in shoes and other things, and turned around to see her father standing awkwardly in her door.

Markus Mack didn't like sending his only children away, but he had to. He couldn't train them properly, mostly because he didn't want to hurt them, or for them to get hurt on a hunt. He was too protective, and it killed him to send them, but it was what he had to do. Walking towards his daughter, he collected her in his arms, holding her tightly, feeling his shirt get wetter by the second.

"I don't want to go, Daddy! Please don't make me!" Charlotte cried, gripping her dad's shirt tightly. Mark sighed heavily, prying Charlotte's hands away from him, swallowing thickly when she started sobbing. "I'm sorry, Char, but it's the safest option. John will tell you everything, and I promise, we will see each-other again." Charlotte's sobs quieted enough that she was able to speak.

"I'm gonna miss y-you! I-I don't w-want t-to leave!" Charlotte wailed, flinging herself back at her father, who caught her and held her close. Tears slid down his face, wishing he didn't have to, but resolved himself. "Just, stay with your sister, and you'll be fine! Please, don't go running off." Mark whispered brokenly, before slipping out of the room, leaving a distraught Charlotte.

Shawn had just finished packing, her clothes and such stuffed inside a duffle, when her sister came running in, bag gripped tightly in her hand, and tears streaming down her face. Shawn growled, pushing past her sister to her father. "Why do we have to go? Huh, really, why do we need to go? Something after us that you don't want us to know about?" Shawn growled out, glaring daggers at Mark, who sighed and closed his eyes.

"Shawn, John will tell you, because it would kill me to tell you how your mother actually died." Mark ground out, eyes closed tightly. Shawn shook her head before walking towards her father. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she sighed deeply, forehead resting against his chest. "I'm gonna miss you, old-man." Shawn stated with a sad smile. Charlotte joined the hug, arms tucked into her chest, and her dad's arms around the two.

After a few teary good-byes on Charlotte's part, and a few curse words-courtesy of Shawn-, John took the two girls out to a '67 Impala, Shawn gaping at it openly, much to John amusement. Charlotte just rolled her eyes at her sister from her spot in the backseat. Shawn happily jumped in the front; legs crossed Indian-style, and sat there, eyes trained on the house.

John started the car and pulled out of the driveway, the house becoming a small dot the further they got away. Shawn had pulled out a sketch book and was drawing different things; a few things that caught John's eyes were the house, beat-down and broken, and a dog with its tongue hanging out. Another thing was a couple sitting on a porch swing, their backs facing him, and they looked relaxed and in-love.

"Where did you learn to draw like that?" John asked, keeping his eyes on the road, and waiting for her to answer. "My mom taught me, before she died, that is. She was really good, taught me how to draw houses and animals and such. Whenever I find myself missing her, I always draw something." Shawn answered, eyes watering at the mention of her mother.

John nodded, focusing his attention on the road, the girl's broken voice still branded in his mind. He knew how it felt, having lost his wife after a demon attack, and felt sorry for the young girl. Charlotte was asleep in the back, and Shawn was too busy drawing to pay attention to much else.

Three hours later, John pulled into a motel parking lot, and shut off the engine. Shawn now had her head resting on his shoulder, and she looked so peaceful that he almost didn't want to wake her. But, deciding it would be more comfortable in a bed, she shook her lightly, and then turned toward Charlotte, who woke on her own and was now rubbing her eyes.

"C'mon you two, let's get you into a nice, comfy, motel bed." John quipped with a grin, and a groggy eyed Shawn glared at his cheeriness, before opening her door and stepping out. Charlotte, who had been standing against the car, walked behind John, while Shawn walked right beside him, matching his strides.

Once the door was open, and John stepped in, Shawn and Charlotte followed in after him, and saw two young boys, one around their age, and the other a little younger than them. Shawn smiled slightly at what was on TV, and Charlotte looked longingly at the beds. "John, as much as I'd love introductions, I'm about to fall out, and if I don't get sleep, I won't be a happy camper." Charlotte stated, eyes narrowing at the oldest boy.

John nodded his head, before pointing to the two beds up against the wall. Shawn giggled when Charlotte bounced onto it, jiggling slightly. Shawn opted to sit carefully on the bed, seeing as she was still sketching. The two boys made noises about it, but one look from John and they remained quiet.

"Get some rest, we're going to Bobby's tomorrow." The boys cheered, while Shawn stared at John curiously, waiting for an explanation. "Shawn, get some sleep, can't have you falling asleep while training can we?" Shawn grumbled before tucking her sketch book under her pillow and turning on her side, eyes sliding closed, and she slipped off into a blissful sleep.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Whataya think? Any good, should I continue, do ya liiiiiiikkkkk? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~GleeGeek4Life**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter 2! Yayyyyyy! Lol, I'm trying to get this story going, and it's not entirely hard, seeing as I have dreams that help=) So, if you would like to submit story ideas, I would appreciate it. I will try to write them, and dedicate them to the people who submit the idea, and if two or more people submit the same idea, I will dedicate it to them=) Love ya, GleeGeek4Life**

Opening her eyes to the light streaming through the window, Shawn sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning widely. She looked at the foot of her bed to see Sam and Dean flipping through her sketch book. Yelping, she snatched it from their hands, a blush painting her cheeks a rosy color, which made Dean smirk.

Charlotte was already up, moving around, trying to look helpful, but she was just antsy. Her hair was wet, and thrown into a high pony, and she was wearing a loose-fitting, long sleeve shirt tucked into short shorts. She wore a pair of pink socks on her feet, and she was shuffling them on the floor. "I swear, Char, you touch me after you've been shuffling your feet on this carpet, you're dead. Got it?" Shawn snapped, standing up on the bed.

Charlotte rolled her eyes before sitting down in a wooden chair, her feet propped up on the table. John was sitting next to her, an old journal in his hands. Shawn yawned again, her back arching and popping back into place. She made her way into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a tank-top from her bag, and stepped inside.

Turning on the shower as hot as she could handle, she undressed and hopped in, her body relaxing under the soft spray. She sighed happily, her head tipped back, her eyes closed and her hands massaging shampoo through her pale blond hair. Rinsing out the suds, she went on to conditioning her hair. She relaxed majorly all through her shower, her body less tense then yesterday, and she felt more clean then she ever did.

Throwing her wet hair into a messy bun, she stepped into her sweat pants, her silver panties already on, and tightened the draw-string, before slipping on her tight tank-top over her pale gray bra. Stepping out of the steamy bathroom, her clothes in hand, Shawn yelped in surprise when she saw Charlotte in-front of her.

"Jeez, Char, scare much?" Shawn asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her sister. Charlotte giggled girlishly, her hair dried and straightened to perfection. Shawn brushed passed her and sat on her bed, snatching her sketch book from the two boys' hands, once again.

Their bags were packed and ready, sitting next to the door in a neat stack, and John had yet to come back from checking out. Shawn stood up and smoothed down her tank-top before approaching the bags. Picking two up, she opened the door and walked out, Charlotte right behind her, two bags in her hands as well. Sam and Dean watched from the door-from as the two set the bags down by the trunk, and waited as they came back for the rest.

After the bags were out of the room, the four waited for John to come back, and didn't have to wait long until they were back on the road, Shawn sitting happily in the front seat, her head resting against the window. The radio was playing softly and Charlotte, Sam, and Dean were sitting in the back, joking quietly and laughing silently.

It didn't take long until they were pulling up to an old house and the car was turned off. Shawn stepped out and opened the door for the three in the backseat. Sam stepped out first, a small grin on his face, with Dean following after him, a smirk adorning his face, and lastly, Charlotte hopped out, her eyes shining happily, a grateful smile on her face. She looked happy, and Shawn couldn't be more grateful to the two boys that helped that.

"C'mon, Crazy, we gotta meet this guy. Might as well do it now." Shawn sighed with a grin, making Charlotte laugh freely and happily. The two walked to the door, where John was talking to a man in his late 30s, early 40s. Shawn was still laughing quietly along with Charlotte, and nearly choked on a bug that just happened to fly into her mouth.

Gagging and coughing at the same time, she hacked it up out of her mouth, much to Charlotte's disgust, and John's amusement. The two men chuckled quietly at the girl, who was still coughing and gagging at the taste. Shawn pouted angrily, her eyes narrowed unhappily. The two girls walked inside, after introductions were made.

"Wow, nice house." Shawn said sarcastically. Charlotte snickered, which turned into full-blown laughter when Bobby glared at her. "If you don't like it, you can get out." He snapped, making Shawn bow her head in shame. "Sorry, Bobby, I'm just a little grumpy about having to leave my house. Didn't mean to offend you." This seemed to smooth over Bobby, because his eyes softened a little at the sad tone the girl used.

Once everything was settled, and John told Bobby the situation, and how they needed to be trained, and Sam asked what they needed to trained for. "Nothing you need to worry about, Sammy." John replied, shooting down the boy's curiosity. Shawn felt bad for the boy, but kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to get in trouble, or have a bad first impression with the two men standing in the room.

"We start tomorrow, and we'll wake you up way early, so you can train longer." This made Shawn grumble to herself, along with Charlotte, and the two nodded reluctantly, but nodded none-the-less. After that matter was discussed, they ate some lunch and just talked, joked, and Shawn showed some of her drawings, which Dean and Sam have already seen, but she still showed them.

After a long day of driving and talking, everyone walked to different rooms, where they proceeded to fall asleep. The only one who wasn't asleep was Shawn, who was sitting in her bed, lap-top open and her searching the internet for something. Finding nothing interesting, she shut it and rolled onto her side, and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
